


Two Wrong Turns Make a Right

by msraven



Series: Trope Bingo Round 3 Blackout [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Derogatory Language, Getting Together, M/M, Mind Control, Misunderstandings, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Protective Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Clint would never have asked Kent out if you hadn't turned him down so harshly."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Asked me out? What are you talking about? Clint never asked me out."</i>
</p><p>Where a misunderstanding, a pompous agent, and a protective team help to bring Phil and Clint to a better place for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Wrong Turns Make a Right

**Author's Note:**

> Also a fill for the mind control square on my trope_bingo card.
> 
> Possible trigger warning: Another agent throws around several derogatory terms/insults for Clint, so please be warned if that is a sensitive subject for you.

Phil hates being coddled. Yes, he'd been stabbed by a crazed alien god and died, but his death had lasted less than a minute and SHIELD's advanced medical tech ensured a fast recovery. There is no reason for the Avengers' continued coddling and extra attention. Phil is still the same, if not better, agent he's always been—his passing of all the field tests prove it. He doesn't need or want to be treated any differently than before. 

Of all the Avengers, the last person Phil wants special treatment from is Clint, who has known Phil the longest and should be well aware of Phil's strengths. So when Clint asks him to dinner—as if Phil is incapable of fending for himself—Phil snaps. 

"No. No, I do not want to have dinner with you tonight or any other night. You are the last person I want this from, Barton. Please stop acting like something has changed. It hasn't. You may be an Avenger now, but that doesn't mean _I'm_ any different. I am still a senior SHIELD agent and your superior officer. I would appreciate you not forgetting that."

Phil turns away, his frustration and annoyance keeping him from seeing the look of hurt on Clint's face, and spends the rest of the night in his rooms away from everyone else in the Tower. When Phil heads down to the kitchen for breakfast the next morning, the others all look at him warily, but none of them go out of their way to fetch Phil's coffee or pull his chair out for him. Clint must have spoken to the others and Phil nearly sighs in relief. As uncharacteristic as his outburst had been, it appears to have worked. 

It takes a few weeks for Phil to realize that it may have worked too well. There are a few days of discomfort around the Tower, but all it takes is one successful battle for them all to relax and settle into a good working and living arrangement. All except Clint. 

Clint is suddenly keeping a respectful, professional distance between him and Phil, something Clint hasn't done since their first days working together over a decade ago. Phil knows that he's at fault, that Clint hadn't deserved to bear the brunt of his temper that night, but he's confident it will pass. Phil doesn't begin worrying until he realizes that it's been nearly a month since Clint has smiled at him—not the small, polite ones he usually gives, but the larger ones that light up Clint's entire face and make his eyes sparkle. 

Phil doesn't know how to mend this rift in their friendship and decides that maybe spending some downtime with all the Avengers will help. He makes a point of lounging in the common living room during what is typically movie night, but it appears that Phil has chosen the wrong night because Clint has a date and won't be staying for the movie.

Tony wolf whistles when Clint walks out of the private elevator and walks across the common area toward the other bank of elevators that will take him down to ground level. 

"Damn! Looking pretty hot there, Legolas!"

Everyone looks over at Tony's assessment and Clint blushes at the sudden attention. Clint does look good, wearing black slacks and deep purple dress shirt that fits perfectly—tight enough to accentuate his arms and shoulders without looking too small.

"Thanks for going shopping with me," Clint says to Tony, who slings an arm around his shoulders.

"My pleasure. A hot date requires hot clothes."

"You do look very nice," Steve adds from his place on the couch. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Uh... not sure if you've met him. Agent Kent."

"You're going out with Kent?" Phil blurts out before he can stop himself. 

"Yeah, why?" Clint bites back defensively. "Got a problem with that?"

"No! No. I'm just surprised. I didn't think you had much in common."

Agent Bradley Kent is a few years older than Phil and has never progressed beyond Level 5 at SHIELD. Kent comes from "old money" and has always struck Phil as being overly pretentious and condescending, more arrogant than what his skills warranted. Phil doesn't understand why Barton would choose to go out with someone like that. 

"I don't really know him that well and he said yes when I asked, so I guess he wants to get to know me better."

"Of course. I'm sure you'll have a good time."

Clint shrugs. "I'll see you guys later."

The others chorus their goodbyes cheerfully as Barton leaves, but all eyes turn to Phil once the elevator doors slide closed. 

"What's wrong with Kent?" Bruce asks with a concerned frown. Phil has to hold back a pleased smile at how fiercely protective the Avengers are of one another. 

"Nothing. I just didn't think he was Barton's type," Phil replies and then tries to deflect their attention. "Natasha knows him as well as I do."

"He's a capable agent and Clint seems to like him."

"Are you certain? Friend Clint does not deserve more heartache."

Phil frowns at Thor's comment, but Tony speaks up before he can ask what the Asgardian meant. 

"I can send a drone out to keep an eye on them or I can go myself."

"He's not going to assault Clint," Natasha assures them. "Even if he does, Clint is three times the fighter Kent is. He can take care of himself. As for the rest... we'll just have to wait and see."

The Avengers still look concerned and Phil suddenly has a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, but they all go back to watching the movie. It's the extended version of Lord of the Rings, so they're all still there discussing the merits of the book versus the movie when Clint returns from his date. He looks happy and it's clear that the date went well, so Phil doesn't understand why he feels even worse than earlier.

~^~

"You need to get down to the mess now!" Jasper says as soon as Phil picks up his phone. "Your team's about to beat the crap out of another agent."

By the time Phil gets down there, Thor has Kent pinned to the wall by his throat, Steve and Tony are glaring with clenched fists behind him, and Natasha is twirling a plastic knife in her hand menacingly. Bruce is, thankfully, at a conference in Baltimore with Clint as his protection detail. 

"How dare you insult our dear friend amidst his compatriots?" Thor bellows and presses Kent harder against the wall. Kent's eyes get wider and his face begins to go from red to blue. 

"Thor! That's enough!" Phil orders. "Let him go."

Thor releases his hold immediately and Kent drops to the floor in a heap. The Avengers don't step back from their threatening positions over the gasping agent. Phil looks around at the large number of agents watching the exchange and knows that he'll have to figure this out elsewhere. 

"All of you in my office, _now._ " 

There's a long pause as everyone waits to see if the Avengers will follow Phil's order and an audible release of held breaths as they comply and begin to leave. 

"Agent Kent, report to medical," Phil advises as he follows the team down to his office and makes a mental note to request a larger office as he squeezes by everyone to get to his desk. 

"Someone care to tell me what that was all about?"

"He expected me to agree with him!" Tony spits out angrily. "Can you believe him? He insults Clint, calls him uncouth and uneducated and worth only having around for his aim and his ass and he expects me to agree with him?! That fucking asshole!"

Phil's jaw clenches in anger, but keeps his face calm as Natasha continues. 

"Then he accused Tony of already sleeping with Clint and called him the village bicycle."

"So I hit him."

Phil's eyebrows go up at Steve's confession.

"It was then that Tony explained to me the meaning of the insult. Surely he cannot be allowed to sully the name of our friend and escape unscathed?"

Phil sighs and manages to keep from pinching the bridge of his nose. "Having a brawl in the middle of SHIELD was not the proper way to resolve this. You all know how private Clint is. Do any of you actually think he would appreciate being the focus of a public fight?"

The steam goes out of the Avengers and they all look down at their feet guiltily. 

"As much as I know you want to protect one of your own, this is between Kent and Barton."

"You can't just let Clint keep going out with that... that _jerk_ ," Steve argues. "You have to do something. This is your fault any—" 

"Steve," Natasha cuts him off with a shake of her head. Steve scowls, but subsides. "We'll agree to stay out of it for now. Clint can take care of himself, but no promises if it looks like he's getting in too deep or turning a blind eye on purpose."

The Avenger looks at one another and then nod reluctantly. 

"Natasha, a word please," Phil requests as they start to file out of his office. 

Steve gives Natasha an apologetic look, but she only waves him on before turning back to Phil. 

"Explain to me how this is my fault?"

Phil is taken aback by the flash of anger in Natasha's eyes before she reigns it in. 

"Clint would never have asked Kent out if you hadn't turned him down so harshly."

"Asked me out? What are you talking about? Clint never asked me out."

Natasha frowns. "He did. Bruce was there and heard it all. Clint asked you to dinner and you turned him down pretty decisively and more than a little meanly."

"I didn't—" Phil groans when he realizes what Natasha is referring to. "I didn't know he was asking me on a _date_. I thought he was coddling me."

"When have you ever known Clint or I to coddle you? Wasn't Clint there at all your PT sessions?"

Phil resists the temptation to bang his head against his desk. Clint _had_ been at all of his sessions, pushing Phil harder than any of the therapists, confident in his knowledge of where Phil's limits really were. Phil would never have progressed as far and fast as he had without Clint's help. 

"And you haven't noticed how distant he's been with you?" Natasha presses. 

"Of course I noticed! I just didn't realize this was why and I didn't know how to fix it. I wanted, _want_ to fix it." Phil sighs and looks down at his desk. "I can't believe Clint tried asking me on a date."

"What would you have said if you'd known?"

"I... I don't know," Phil replies honestly and looks back up.

Natasha shrugs her shoulders delicately. "If Kent gets his head out of his ass and starts appreciating Clint properly, then it won't matter."

That doesn't make Phil feel any better. 

"Just know that, if at any point it looks like Kent is going to really hurt Clint, there will be nothing you can do to hold me or the others back."

"Understood."

Natasha nods and walks out of Phil's office, leaving him unsure of how to proceed. He would normally confront Kent about his false assumptions about Clint, but knowing that it was Phil's rejection which had pushed Clint toward Kent makes Phil hesitate. It no longer feels like his place to intervene. Maybe it's best to let things play out. Surely the Avengers' stalwart and immediate defense of Clint has Kent thinking twice. 

Phil decides it's best to send Sitwell to smooth things out with Kent, confident that the other agent will adequately speak on Phil's behalf. He chooses not to tell Jasper the full extent of what Kent said to the Avengers because that would only result in Jasper taking a swing at Kent himself. Jasper and Clint have been friends since Clint joined SHIELD and Jasper, like Phil, has never understood why others were so quick to believe Clint slept around. Clint is good looking and often uses flirting to distract people's attention away from his deadly persona, but is much too cautious to participate in flings. 

Clint has only had one relationship since Phil has known him—a long-term, casual affair with a Secret Service agent who worked with the Presidential protective detail. Phil had asked Clint once if he was considering a move to DC and Clint had explained that it wasn't like that between him and Mike. They were exclusive and enjoyed each other's company, but they weren't in love with each other. Phil remembers feeling both relief and guilt because he hadn't wanted to lose Clint, yet wished him the same happiness Phil thought he'd found with the cellist. 

Both of their relationships had eventually ended similarly—with their partners moving across the country. Clint had come to Phil for advice, knowing that the cellist had transferred to Portland a few months before. The difference was that Phil and the cellist had agreed their relationship had come to its natural conclusion, while Mike was asking Clint to move with him, believing they could grow their relationship into something more. Phil had pushed his own fears aside and told Clint that he deserved to be happy. Clint had eventually decided to stay, telling Phil that, as much as he longed for true love and happiness, he knew he wouldn't find that with Mike. 

In hindsight, Phil can't help wondering if the overwhelming relief he'd felt had more to do with Clint staying with SHIELD or his not being in love with the other man. It's something Phil needs to think long and hard about after this whole mess with Kent sorts itself out, assuming it's not already too late.

~^~

The bruises on Kent's face and neck are gone by the time Clint and Bruce get back at the end of the week, thanks again to the SHIELD medical staff. Phil and the rest of the Avengers are all coincidentally gathered in the common living room when Clint leaves for another date with Kent, this time wearing dark jeans and a beautiful grey sweater. Tony teases Clint about how he'd kept running his fingers over the soft material of the sweater at the store and Phil is suddenly filled with an absurd longing to rub his cheek against the fabric as it sits stretched across Clint's broad chest. He has to shake his head to clear the image from his mind, earning a raised eyebrow from Natasha that Phil pointedly ignores.

Clint comes back from the date with his hair mussed and his lips red from being kissed, but Phil knows that he isn't the only one who notices that Clint is much less enthused about this date as the one previous and does not miss Steve's glare in his direction. Clint still looks relatively happy and eager for another date with Kent, however, so everyone keeps their thoughts to themselves after trading concerned looks behind Clint's back. 

Phil tells himself that discovering his own emerging feelings toward Clint does not give him the right to interfere. He remains content to let things play out until he stumbles upon Kent talking to another agent as they're leaving the gym locker room. 

"Jesus! I have to go on another fucking dinner date on Friday. I've never had to work this hard for a piece of ass before. Barton's lucky it's such an amazing ass or else I wouldn't bother, but he better put out after what I went through to get us a reservation and the money I'm gonna shell out. I swear, I..."

Kent's voice fades away and Phil is surprised the metal beneath his hand hasn't buckled under the force of his grip as he struggles to control his rage. No wonder Steve had hit Kent. Phil has half a mind to tell Bruce what's happened and let Hulk "play" with Kent for a little while. It's a tempting idea, except that it's likely to embarrass Clint unnecessarily. No matter what happens though, Phil is determined that Clint will not be going on that date. 

Without much time and many options, Phil schedules a last minute Avengers op. It's little more than a training opportunity, but it will take them away for a few days and give Phil some time to figure out how best to proceed. Phil isn't expecting to find Kent and Clint arguing in the hallway an hour before they're scheduled to leave on the op. 

Clint is looking at Kent with a hurt and horrified expression and there is no force in the world that can keep Phil from stepping closer to the confrontation. 

"Do you have any fucking idea how many palms I had to grease to get us a reservation? You're not worth this. No matter how much I want to sink my dick in that ass of yours, you are not—"

The rest of Kent's words are interrupted by Phil's TASER making contact with the back of his neck. Kent drops to the floor and Phil ignores the look of shock on Clint's face to crouch next to the twitching man. Phil waits until most of the tremors have stopped before moving his knee to press it against Kent's throat, not quite enough to cut off his air, but enough to let him know that Phil could kill him in an instant. 

"I think it's time to correct you on a few things, Agent Kent. First and most important, Clint is worth _everything_. If you are unable to see that, then that is your failing, not his. Clint is actually very selective of his partners and you should count yourself lucky that you ranked high enough to garner his attention, no matter how undeserving you've proven to be. You are an asshole of the highest order and while that is not cause to relieve you of your duties, I feel I should remind you that Agent Barton outranks you by two levels and as your superior, he deserves your respect. If you continue to insist on slandering his name, then you will find yourself in the furthest outpost imaginable with no hope of seeing civilization again." Phil presses his knee a little harder. "The only thing you got right is that Clint's ass is spectacular, but you are _never_ getting the opportunity to lay a finger on it. Do I make myself clear?"

Kent nods his head emphatically and there is enough fear in his eyes that Phil is confident he got his point across. When Phil finally looks up from the suitably chastised agent, Clint is gone.

~^~

"Barton, stop that."

The tapping of the pen on the table immediately stops and it clatters onto the floor as Clint lets go at Phil's command. Phil sighs and looks around the room at the assembled Avengers. The simple training op had proven far from simple when they'd found a witch hiding among the Hydra forces. 

"So when Thor advised you all to blank your minds when the witch began chanting her spell, did any of you actually follow it?"

Natasha raises her hand smugly while the others shrug sheepishly. 

"Come on!" Tony complains. "That was virtually impossible. Not even the Ghostbusters could resist that."

"I understood that reference!"

"Thor, if I understand this correctly," Phil continues without skipping a beat, "they are now under the control of the person they chose at the moment the spell was cast?"

"That is what I could understand of the spell, yes."

"Direct verbal instructions only," Tony says. "We've been testing it. Doesn't have to be specifically directed. As long as I hear it, I follow. Watch."

"Stand up," Bruce orders and both Steve and Tony jump to their feet, their chairs clattering loudly onto the floor behind them. "Oops, sorry. Pick up your chairs, please."

The two obey dutifully and remain standing by their chairs.

"It's really quite fascinating. You can sit down now."

Steve sits in his chair, but Tony remains standing. "See? I didn't hear that as an order, so I didn't sit."

"It also seems to matter exactly who they chose. We didn't realize anything had happened until I turned back and it doesn't seem to be working on me anymore," Bruce adds. Steve and Tony had both chosen Bruce, Bruce had chosen Clint, and Clint had, surprisingly, chosen Phil. "I think it's because I was Hulk when I chose Clint. No offense. I probably would have chosen you anyway."

"No worries, man."

"How long will this spell last?" Phil asks.

"I expect no more than another day or two," Thor answers. "She was not very strong or experienced in magic. I am surprised the spell seems to have worked so well."

"Aren't we lucky?" Tony mutters. 

"You are all dismissed to head back to the Tower and are on stand down for the next two days. I trust Dr. Banner not to take advantage of the situation, but it will be too difficult to contain this in the field. I'll advise the director of the situation and put additional forces on reserve." 

The Avengers all stand to leave and Phil turns to Clint, careful to ensure he voices a request and not an order. "Agent Barton, would you mind following me to my office for a few minutes?"

"Uh, sure."

They haven't had an opportunity to speak since Phil's took Kent down in the hallway, partially because they've been busy, but mostly because Clint has been avoiding him. Phil doesn't want Clint to misinterpret his actions and knows that avoiding the discussion will only hurt matters. He also knows that Clint can be ridiculously stubborn when he doesn't want to talk and Phil can only hope that what he's about to do won't damage the trust between them irreparably.

"If you wouldn't mind taking a seat?"

Phil motions toward the sofa and Clint sits as Phil pulls one of the chairs from in front of the desk over so he can sit directly across from Clint. 

"May I ask first how you're holding up?" Phil queries. "I know that the idea of mind control can't be something you're comfortable with."

"Oh, well... It's okay, I guess. It's different from Loki, not as strong. And it's you, so... um, yeah. This time feels more like a suggestion you really want to follow, but I think I could resist if there was something I really didn't want to do."

"That's good to know," Phil says and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but I can't have you keep avoiding me. Stay there. Don't get up."

Clint's brow furrows in confusion as he obeys, watching warily as Phil gets up and shuts the door. He makes sure that Clint can see it isn't locked before retaking his seat. 

"Are you willing to talk to me about what happened with Kent?" Phil tries first. 

Clint's eyes shutter quickly, but not before Phil sees the embarrassment flash across his face. 

"Nat finally told me about what happened in the mess. I'd really prefer to just forget the past few weeks."

"Then you leave me no choice," Phil sighs. "Tell me why you asked Kent on a date."

Clint's eyes fill with betrayal and he purses his lips together as if trying to hold the words in.

"Fine. I'll start," Phil says when Clint stays silent. "I meant every word I said to Kent and he's lucky that all he got was a bit of a shock because I was angry enough to draw blood. Nobody has the right to treat you that way and you have no reason to be embarrassed. Kent is the fool for throwing away your affections. Now… Tell me why you asked Kent out."

"Because Kent was the closest approximation to you I could get," Clint finally blurts out and looks away. 

Phil had guessed as much. Now that he has an additional datapoint, Phil can see that Mike, Kent, and he all share similar physical characteristics. They are also a few years older than Clint and, setting Kent's pompous attitude aside, are quietly competent at what they do.

"Considering that you weren't aware of his true nature at the time, I'm going to choose not to be insulted by that."

A corner of Clint's mouth quirks up and Phil forces himself to keep going. 

"I hope you know now that I'm nothing like Kent. I value you for your mind and your insight, as much as I do your body and your skills. I have always considered myself lucky to count you among my friends. Look at me, please." Clint doesn't resist the order and turns back to face him, eyes still wary and unsure. Phil lets all his own guards down and lets everything he feels show openly on his face. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel unwanted. I honestly didn't know you were asking me on a date that night—you never have before. I was feeling uncomfortable that I suddenly had the attention of a tower full of superheroes and I lashed out at you. It was uncalled for and I hope you can forgive me."

"I... You really didn't know?"

"No. If I had, I never would have responded as harshly as I did. Even then, I had no right to say those things to you. You have been nothing but a constant and loyal friend. You didn't deserve to be talked to that way."

Clint is quiet for a long few moments and then he smiles. It's still not one of the beaming ones that Phil misses so much, but it's sincere enough that the vice of fear loosens around Phil's heart. 

"It's not all on you. I get how things were weird with everyone treating you like you'd break if they breathed on you funny. Now that I think about it, I should have known something was off. I'm at fault too—for jumping to the bad conclusion. It's okay. I forgive you if you forgive me."

"Thank you. This is not an order, but will you... Do you want to try asking me again?"

Clint's eyes go wide. "Really?"

"I'm still not sure how I would have answered back then, had I known. I think I would have been too fearful that you were still only doing it because I'd nearly just died, but I would really like a chance to answer differently now."

"I did ask because you'd nearly died," Clint admits. "Though maybe not for the reason you're worried about. I've had feelings for you for a while now. First you were with the cellist and then I was too afraid to say anything, of possibly ruining our friendship. I figured I had time to work up the courage."

"Then I almost died."

"It seemed wasteful not to take a chance. I thought that if we could make it through all your physio without you hating me, we could survive my asking you out."

Phil closes his eyes at the damage he inadvertently caused. "And I shut you down and made it sound like I didn't want to be friends either. I am so sorry Clint."

"You didn't know. It was a misunderstanding. It's fine."

"It's so far from fine," Phil disagrees and opens his eyes. "I need you to know that I will never stop being your friend. Ever. We've always been more than just an asset and SO. You mean a lot to me, Clint, and I don't know what I'd do without you. These past few weeks have been awful. I kept wanting to talk to you about all sorts of things and couldn't. I didn't know how to get you back."

"Yeah, sorry about that. It just sounded like you didn't really want me around at all."

"I don't blame you. _I'm_ the one that should be sorry. Just... If I ever lose my temper again, remember that I would never really want you to stay away."

"Okay," Clint nods. "Deal, if you'll do the same."

"Deal."

Phil smiles and Clint smiles back, lighting up his face and making Phil's chest tighten with an obvious epiphany. 

"You still haven't asked again," he points out. 

"Oh! Um... Would you like to have dinner with me? To go on a date with me?"

"Yes. In two days."

Clint tilts his head adorably and Phil wants to kick himself for not realizing the extent of his feelings for Clint sooner. In hindsight, there are so many more of Phil's usual reactions to the archer that make sense in this context. 

"I don't want to spend the whole time watching how I say or ask for things," Phil explains, "and I wouldn't want you feeling like you weren't in full control of the situation." 

"Two days then," Clint beams. "I know the perfect place."

~^~

The next two days pass with no major incidents due to the magical mind control. Both Bruce and Phil are as careful as possible around the others, despite Tony's continued attempts to trick them into giving orders.

On the third morning, Bruce sleepily says, "Pass me the butter" and nobody jumps to obey. 

Phil turns to Clint with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Tug on Natasha's hair."

Clint laughs and shakes his head, reaching over to tug on Phil's instead.

They have their first date that night at a tiny little Italian restaurant that makes the best lasagna bolognese Phil has ever tasted and whose owners know Clint by name. Somehow, as they linger over a shared tiramisu, Phil knows that Clint would never have brought Kent there. 

Clint holds his hand on the walk back to the Tower and Phil brushes his lips against Clint's cheek before he heads up to his suite alone, holding back a laugh when he hears Tony squawk at Clint as the elevator doors are closing.

"What?! That's it? A kiss on the cheek?"

Phil is determined not to rush the physical side of their relationship, no matter how many toe-curling kisses they share or how right it feels to have Clint in his arms. Clint has always been a tactile person and now he begins adding little touches when they pass by each other in the kitchen or when he's leaving Phil's office or as they're sitting next to one another at dinner. It sends a thrill through Phil each time and it should probably leave him frustrated, but what Phil values more is the new intimacy embedded in each touch and in their conversations. 

They somehow find a multitude of new things to talk about despite the years of friendship they share. Clint is surprisingly open about his past and Phil becomes more comfortable asking questions he'd avoided before. Clint tells Phil about meeting Mike not soon after Phil began seriously dating the cellist, that he hadn't realized why it was so easy to fall into that relationship until much later. Phil admits that the cellist's singular focus on her instrument while she played is what fueled his attraction and that it pales in comparison to watching Clint with his bow in the field. They laugh over how equally oblivious they have both been and agree that there is very little they would change to be where they are now. 

It's Clint who finally pushes them beyond kisses and make out sessions on the couch, pulling Phil into his bedroom after a particularly thrilling battle against a swarm of giant, robotic wasps. 

"Please tell me you want this too," Clint gasps between frenzied kisses. "Do you have any idea how hot you look when you're gunning down killer robots?"

"Not nearly as hot as watching you take out four while looking in the other direction," Phil counters as he pulls off Clint's shirt and pauses to give Clint's muscular torso the proper appreciation it deserves. "Yes. Yes, I want this. I want you, all of you."

Clint groans at his words and pulls Phil in for another kiss before tumbling them onto the bed in a tangle of arms and limbs. They laughingly struggle out of the rest of their clothes and begin the process of learning each other's bodies, what they like and dislike in bed. This first time together is far from smooth or perfect, but it doesn't matter that Clint accidentally finds a spot that is way more ticklish than erogenous on Phil's thigh or that it takes Phil several long minutes to figure out that Clint's nipples aren't as sensitive as his. What matters is that they both know they'll have plenty of opportunities to get it right.

They kiss and touch for a long time, letting the heat build slowly between them, before Phil pointedly moves Clint's hand until his bow-callused fingers are trailing along the cleft of Phil's ass.

"Yeah?" Clint asks breathlessly.

"Please," Phil nods and arches into touch, lifting his leg to give Clint better access and gasping when a fingertip brushes dry against his hole.

Clint scrambles up for lube and a condom, and Phil has to move quickly to avoid an elbow in the nose. He laughs at Clint's sheepish look and hugs him close—Phil doesn't remember ever feeling this happy during sex before. Clint kisses Phil through his grin and then swivels his hips with a raised eyebrow as if to remind him what they are attempting to accomplish. 

Phil rolls his eyes fondly, but lets his legs fall open wider to let Clint prep him. Clint is agonizingly careful as Phil's body adjusts to the intrusion and Phil knows instinctively not to rush the process, for both their sakes. Phil is moaning unabashedly by the time Clint slides slowly inside him, his aim proving as unerringly accurate in bed as it is in the field. Clint begins to move and Phil grips at his arms, shoulders, and back as the pleasure ratchets higher and higher.

Clint's thrusts soon lose their fluidity as he nears his climax and he worms a hand between them to bring Phil along with him. Phil's orgasm takes him by surprise and his hands slip down to clutch at Clint's ass as waves of sensation crash over him. Clint grinds his hips in deep, swearing unintelligibly while he spills hot inside Phil, and then collapses, his body a dead weight on top of Phil's.

Clint is much too heavy and they are sticky with come and lube, but Phil has no desire to move any time soon. He wraps his arms around Clint with a kiss to his temple and lets himself slip into a doze, barely noticing when Clint cleans them up and prods Phil into a more comfortable position. Phil's last thought before he falls into a deeper sleep, safe in Clint's arms, is that everything was worth getting to this moment.

~^~

That thought is still on the forefront of Phil's mind when he wakes the next morning and it stays with him as they stumble into the common kitchen for breakfast. Neither Clint or Phil bother trying to hide that they slept together—Phil is wearing a pair of bright purple sleep pants and Clint's neck is littered with bite marks—and are treated to a salacious look from Tony, a smug eyebrow from Natasha, congratulatory back slaps from Thor, and blushing disinterest from Steve and Bruce. Despite the bland face he maintains, Phil can't imagine being happier.

Clint ignores them all and pushes Phil onto a stool, bringing him a large mug of coffee and brushing soft lips against Phil's cheek before starting to prepare pancakes. Clint soon sets a stack of pancakes with the perfect amount of butter and syrup in front of Phil and refills his coffee before taking the seat next to him. Phil leans over to give Clint a proper kiss on his syrup-sweetened lips and then pulls back with a smile.

"I love you," Phil says softly, knowing that the others will hear it and not really caring if they do.

Clint blinks and then beams, smiling brighter than Phil has ever seen. "I love you, too."

Phil kisses Clint again and then turns his attention back to his delicious and lovingly prepared breakfast. As long as it comes from Clint, Phil can definitely learn to love being coddled.

~ _fin_ ~


End file.
